


Impatient

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, high school secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many reasons made Baekhyun fall maddeningly in love with him, and every day Yixing gives him new reasons to stay very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday,  
> This was a rushed thing tbh. Though a high school au was missing lol Unbetaed.

It takes Baekhyun a few minutes to get rid of Seulgi. The girl just won't stop talking about the _totally offensive prank Taemin pulled on Soojung omg you should have seen her face, makeup was running from all her pores and I know for a fact she uses Dior base, that should have cost her some money--_

It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t care about her rambling, it’s just that he’s very late today. He was supposed to be on the school’s rooftop by 2PM, and it's 2:23 when she gets finally distracted by a very unhappy Soojung requesting her comfort. Baekhyun nearly pushes her towards the other and rushes to the rooftop.

The sound of a basketball thudding against the hard ground is the first thing he hears upon arriving at his destination. Yixing’s form soon comes into view, still wearing his practice attire -- black shorts and a sleeveless white shirt -- along with the snapback hiding his messy hair. Something tugs at Baekhyun’s heart (hopelessness, perhaps), and he watches Yixing for a few seconds, a smile threatening to take over his face.

When the other notices him, his eyebrows arch high. “Oh, I didn’t see you there.”

Baekhyun snorts, approaching him. “Of course, you couldn’t take your eyes off that ball. Say, Yixing, do you like it better?”

Yixing rolls his eyes, letting the ball bounce freely away from them as he yanks Baekhyun closer by the waist. Baekhyun yelps in surprise, his stomach fluttering at how close their faces are. Yixing is wet and sweaty and kinda stinky but Baekhyun doesn’t really mind. Beads of sweat roll down Yixing’s face, and he wipes them with his thumbs.

“Irene asked me out today,” Yixing relates, eyes glued to Baekhyun’s. It feels like a challenge. 

“Oh, did she?” Baekhyun lowers his eyes, busying himself with picking at the collar of Yixing’s shirt. 

The other hums, the arms around Baekhyun tightening and bringing them even closer. “I told her I couldn’t date her. Not when this other person took over my mind and my heart.”

Baekhyun scoffs, unable to refrain from mocking him. That’s so characteristically Yixing it’s even funny. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I’m being honest.” Yixing leans over and nips at Baekhyun’s earlobe, nosing his way down to his neck and _inhaling_. Baekhyun probably smells like tiredness and a whole day of boring classes. “If we could just tell them…”

Ah, yes. That. Baekhyun removes Yixing’s snapback, letting it fall to the ground before running a hand through the other’s wild hair. He pets him for a while, lifting Yixing’s face from his neck eventually. “Graduation is in a few months.”

Heaving a long sigh, Yixing stands straighter, his hands gently rubbing on Baekhyun’s back over his shirt. “I know. I’m impatient.”

Affection floods his senses. Baekhyun smiles, planting a kiss on Yixing’s lips. He’s so sweet, so considerate, so honest. Many reasons made Baekhyun fall maddeningly in love with him, and every day Yixing gives him new reasons to _stay_ very much in love. It’s like he’s tied a rope around Baekhyun and just refuses to let go. Baekhyun also doesn’t mind being tied like this. 

“Did you look at those links I sent to your email?” Baekhyun asks in between smooth kisses. Yixing has his eyes closed, clearly basking in Baekhyun’s company. Makes him want to chuckle. “I found some really good apartments.”

“Sorry,” Yixing mumbles, not really paying attention to anything but Baekhyun’s lips. “I didn’t.”

“I sent those over a week ago! Do you not want to move in together, is that the problem?” Baekhyun inquires jokingly. He knows Yixing wants to move in together after graduation, he’s just a little forgetful. 

“Of course I want!” the other boy opens his eyes widely, leaning back to face Baekhyun. Yixing’s arms slack against his waist, and Baekhyun wraps his own arms around Yixing’s neck, refusing to disentangle. “I just forgot.”

“I know silly, I’m just teasing you.” he laughs, pulling gently at the small hairs on the back of Yixing’s neck. 

Yixing snorts, “Don’t tease. Kiss.” And closes the distance between them. 

Kiss is all they do at the rooftop. Kissing and talking about the things they can’t say in front of their friends. He knows they have to wait until they’ve graduated, but Baekhyun sometimes catches himself feeling angry about not being able to kiss and talk to Yixing in public they way he wants. It’s… Pretty annoying. But then he remembers they only have a few months left to endure. And besides, no one can see them in the confines of Yixing’s bedroom.

Just a few months more, Baekhyun repeats to himself. Just a few months more.


End file.
